Dominated: OlliexFalcon
by Skylo
Summary: They barely know each other, but the attraction is undeniable.


He knew he screwed up somewhere, he just couldn't place it.

It started very suddenly. One second they were walking, another and Falcon had backed him up against a wall and was looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"You're cute," he said.

Olimar stared up at the man like he was on crack.

"E-excuse me?"

"You're cute," he repeated, as if he'd never get tired of saying it. He pulled off Olimar's helmet and tossed it aside. Olimar's eyes widened as Falcon trailed his fingers down his jawline, grinning like he'd just won a trophy. Olimar immediately blushed, pushing weakly at his arms.

"What..? Get off me!"

"I don't think so," the other answered with conviction. Whatever he was planning, it was definitely going to fall through. He knelt down and took Olimar's face into his hands, pushing their lips together in a way that forced him into compliance.

"Mmph.."

He soon felt his knees become weak, his heartbeat sped up and his stomach twisted itself in knots. He couldn't find any sensible thoughts once his hands stopped pushing him away and started just feeling the muscles on his arms. He recalled that this was a big, strong, and handsome man that had practically forced himself on him. Really, he should've been more pleased about it.

Falcon gathered him in those muscular arms-which he refused to move his hands from-and drew him against his chest, deepening the kiss and making Olimar feel dizzy. He couldn't imagine the ridiculous shade of red his face had turned at that moment. Falcon made him feel...feminine. It was strange to think, and even stranger to accept, but it was _really_doing it for him. He'd never been in a situation like that, and for him, it was new, exciting, and slightly terrifying. He hardly knew the guy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was so terribly _interested_, he wanted to explore the strange feelings that Falcon was oh-so-willing to provide. Maybe he had given in too easily, but it was almost as if it was natural to him, to be handled in such a way. He effortlessly fell into the role, like his body _wanted _him to submit.

Olimar tilted his head to the side a little, giving Falcon more access to his mouth. There was no turning back now. His body was becoming responsive, and Falcon caught on very quickly. He _knew_ he wanted it, he could probably even tell how badly. Olimar didn't know what he wanted anymore. He had no idea how something like this went. From what he could gather, the next step would be to...to...what?

He wouldn't think about that. He'd just let Falcon take charge, guide him in the right direction. That is, assuming _he_ knew what he was doing. But he didn't want to think about that either.

Falcon refused to break the kiss. Olimar's lungs were so much smaller than his, he had to forcefully pull away from him to get some air. Falcon chuckled breathlessly.

"Sorry."

Olimar shook his head a couple times, trying to re-gain a bit of reasoning.

He moved his hands from Falcon's arms to his face and looked up into his eyes. Falcon smiled at him.

"What? Do you want to stop?"

Olimar turned his head away.

"I..."

Of course he didn't. He was having the time of his life. But he couldn't say that. Falcon would think he was some kinda weirdo. Or worse, a complete virgin. That would be embarrassing. So instead of a verbal response, he decided to push forward and kiss him. It was quick, and sweet, and Olimar blushed furiously afterwards. Falcon blinked in surprise, then a grin spread across his face.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Olimar lowered his head and quirked a shy smile. Falcon chuckled.

"God, you're so cute."

Olimar shot his head up, ready to protest, but he was cut off when Falcon put a hand against his cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. It was such an affectionate gesture, Olimar's breath hitched. He swallowed audibly when he finally noticed the lump that had formed in Falcon's pants. How had he missed that? His suit was skin-tight! It made him feel uneasy. His was much smaller in comparison, and Falcon's was so big that if he lifted himself up a bit higher, he could sit on it! He stared a couple of seconds, uncertain, then he slowly reached down and wrapped his little hand around it, eliciting a strange noise from the other. Olimar ran his fingertips down the front of his pants, marveling at the size, and Falcon flinched, letting out a ragged breath. He tried to be patient with him, because it was obviously his first time with another man, but when he did things like that...

Olimar pulled his hand away suddenly, swallowing audibly. Just as he was leaning forward, his tongue poking about a bit, intent on giving it a taste, Falcon pushed him back a little. He looked up, confused.

"Y-You...you don't have to do that. Do you even know how?"

Olimar shook his head.

"I can show you."

Olimar blushed at the proposition, shifting a little in Falcon's lap.

"O-okay.." he replied quietly.

Falcon grinned and pinched his cheek. Olimar squeaked.

"Hey!"

"Hush," he said. He pulled the scarf from his neck and spread it on the ground beside him, trying to make it look halfway-decent.

"Now I want you to lay down right there. I'll take care of you."

Olimar climbed off of him and obeyed. He felt a bit awkward as he laid down. He had to crane his neck painfully to see what was going on, so after a minute he decided to prop himself up on his elbows, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Erm..I don't know where to start. Can you take that off?"

"Oh, uh, yeah it's.."

His hand hovered over the button that would remove his suit. He was nervous about being naked in front of someone he barely knew, but it had already gone so far...

Falcon noticed his hesitation, and sighed.

"You sure you don't want to stop?"

"N-no!"

Falcon laughed at how loudly he said that.

"Then do it."

Olimar took a deep breath, let it out, and pressed the button. He felt his suit loosen; it was made to be air-tight, so it often suffocated his neck with how snug it was. It was a relief to finally be able to get it off, even in these circumstances. He pulled at his collar until it was wide enough, and quickly slipped out of it. His gloves and boots were connected in the suit, so all that was left was his underwear. Falcon helped him with those.

Falcon noticed he was completely hairless, except for the three locks of hair on the top of his head. He decided to ask about it.

"Why don't you have any hair on your body?"

Olimar blushed.

"A-am I supposed to?"

"Well, most guys do."

Olimar shook his head.

"Humans are weird. No, I've never seen any Hocotatians with hair on their bodies. Maybe it's genetic."

Falcon smirked.

"Well I like it."

"Y-you do?" he blushed darker. "Uh, thanks I guess."

Falcon pushed him over onto his back. Olimar immediately closed his legs.

"Wait, wait! I change my mind!"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked slyly, pushing his legs apart easily. Olimar shivered when he breathed on his erection, and whatever he was about to say was forgotten. He made a strange noise low in his throat and turned away. He wasn't about to watch, that was just perverted!

He gasped as he felt warmth envelop his member.

Falcon just stared at his face and began to suck. Olimar arched his back, eyes going wide. Nobody had ever done this to him before. He suddenly felt guilty about his size-it must've been like sucking on a lollipop for him.

Okay, that was just dirty.

He quickly pushed away the thought as Falcon licked up his penis. He unconsciously reached down and pulled off his helmet, suddenly finding it annoying.

He laid his head back on the cloth beneath him and panted uncontrollably as Falcon continued. He'd heard faintly of what this was. A "blow job" he believed. Whatever it was, it was amazing. He tangled his fingers in the other man's hair, biting down on his lip so hard he tasted blood. He tried to be as quiet as possible; he didn't want to make any embarrassing noises.

He whined as Falcon pulled away, licking his lips. He gave Olimar a strange look.

"W-what?"

Falcon hesitated.

"You taste...good."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you taste sweet. As in, your skin. What's that about?"

"Um..I dunno. We eat a lot of sugar on my planet..."

Falcon slid on top of him, grinning slyly.

"Nice."

He leaned forward and dragged his tongue up Olimar's neck, and he gasped. Olimar was clearly enjoying it, though he still tried to push him away. Eventually Falcon just grabbed his little wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, and he didn't attempt to break free.

Olimar had never been one for foreplay, but now, he kinda saw the appeal.

Olimar jumped slightly when he felt Falcon's fingers suddenly press against his lips. Falcon didn't look up, too busy exploring his body to notice his confusion. After a second he looked at his face and gave him a look.

"Open your mouth."

Olimar obeyed, parting his lips slightly to allow him to slide two digits inside. He didn't know what the hell this was supposed to accomplish, but he wasn't about to ask questions.

"Now suck," Falcon said.

Olimar blushed darkly and began to suck on his fingers. Humans were odd..maybe this provided some sort of sexual stimulation for them? Whatever.

Olimar stopped suddenly.

"If I'm sweet then you're salty," he said. Falcon chuckled.

"I suppose we eat a lot of salt."

Olimar giggled and resumed sucking. Falcon didn't seem to be showing any signs of pleasure, so Olimar pulled back again.

"W-Why am I doing this?"

"Oh, right. I think it's good for now," he said, completely dodging the question. He took his fingers away and moved his hand downwards, where Olimar couldn't see.

"What're you..ahh!"

Falcon pushed a finger inside him and was looking up at him, baffled.

"Don't you know how this is done?"

"N-No! Why _there_?! Nothing's supposed to go _there_!"

Falcon pushed deeper, and Olimar squirmed.

"EW, stop it! I-It feels weird!"

"There's something inside you that feels real good, I just gotta–"

"A-ah..!"

"–find it.."

"W-What is that?!"

"That's your prostate."

He did a small motion with his finger, pressing down on it, and Olimar moaned.

"T-That's..interesting..."

Falcon grinned and continued touching the sweet spot he'd found, making Olimar squirm and buck uncontrollably as Falcon teased him.

"D-Does this...hah..m-mean I'm gay?"

Falcon shrugged.

"Not necessarily."

He teased him a little more, then decided to add another finger. Olimar clamped his mouth shut tightly as he was stretched further. Falcon pumped his fingers in and out a few times until it started to feel good again, then pulled out.

"Ready?"

Olimar gulped and nodded once.

Falcon pushed forward, slowly, as not to overwhelm the little guy, until he was finally sheathed in his ass. Olimar panted heavily, waiting for his body to adjust to the large intrusion, and gripped Falcon's biceps to steady himself. Falcon stayed still only as long as he was able before grabbing Olimar's hips and sliding in and out. With Falcon being so big, it was no surprise it didn't take him long to find that sweet spot again. Olimar held on as Falcon pounded him furiously, striking that spot just right each time and making him moan loudly as he twisted his fingers in the scarf underneath him.

"Oh..!"

Olimar arched his back and sucked in a deep breath when Falcon trailed his fingertips across his small chest.

"Mmh~"

Not wanting to stretch out Falcon's scarf, he grabbed onto his biceps once again.

"Nnn!"

The other captain was being too gentle with him, but yet he knew exactly where to touch that it only made him anticipate it more. He wanted to beg, but it seemed every time he opened his mouth to speak it was cut short by a soft moan.

He tried to move his hips to make Falcon go deeper, but the other stopped him quickly with two large hands on his waist.

He looked up at Olimar's flushed face mischievously.

"Ah-ah. I'm taking this slow, whether you like it or not."

Olimar whined in protest.

"Y-you can't-"

"I can do whatever I want. Because you see, unlike you, I have a lot of self-control. It'll be more fun for me to tease you this way."

"Please-"

"Oh, beg all you want-I like that. But it won't get you any mercy."

He slowed down to an agonizing pace and began running his fingernails down Olimar's sides.

Olimar's face got a little redder and he turned away, determined not to look at the racer until he got what he wanted. Falcon quickly noticed this and moved one hand up to his ear, the other sliding down his stomach and near his privates.

"Hah.." Olimar gasped.

Falcon began touching his ear, simply toying with it a little, but as soon as he felt Olimar lean into it, he stopped. Amused, he blew on it lightly, earning a whimper.

"You're like an animal. Does that actually feel good to you?"

"Really good~" he affirmed, pushing his head back towards the racer's hand. Falcon allowed it, massaging the tip of his ear with his fingers for a time.

"A-ahh.."

He gradually picked up speed with his thrusts, watching excitedly as Olimar shuddered and moaned underneath him.

"Bite me..p-please.."

Falcon was surprised by the request, but obliged, sinking his teeth into the little alien's shoulder. It wasn't nearly as hard as Olimar would have liked, but it was better than nothing. He just hoped Falcon was building up to the good parts.

He suddenly felt something on his penis. He dared a glance, and saw that the other captain was stroking him lightly. As with every other sensation, it wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be, but there was so many sensations at once he couldn't focus enough to ask for more of just one.

He settled for pushing his hips up into the large hand jerking him off.

Falcon's overwhelming presence was making his heart flutter helplessly. Though he willingly submitted, the other's sheer size frightened him somehow, but in a way that was more like a thrill than anything. Olimar drew in a shaky breath as Falcon grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him up towards his face. He was already anticipating a kiss, closing his eyes and parting his lips, but it never came. He felt Falcon's mouth on his only for a moment before he pulled back and snickered. Olimar blinked and opened his eyes.

"Heh, maybe I'm imagining things, but you seem to be getting really into this!"

The Hocotatian flushed a bit darker.

"S-so?"

"So maybe this could happen again...hm?"

He leaned forward and began biting once more, leaving dark hickeys all over his neck as he went. Olimar was too distracted at that moment to register that the man had just made him a proposal. His mind was hazy with arousal, too far gone to do anything but wrap his arms around Falcon's neck, encouraging him to continue. Falcon grinned wickedly before closing his mouth on a nipple, hearing a surprised squeak from the other as he did so.

"W-what are you doing?" Olimar breathed. The racer rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you've never done things like this before. Your sex life must be very boring!"

Olimar self-consciously turned his gaze elsewhere. Falcon noticed this, and added, "..but I'll change all that."

On that note, he latched onto Olimar's nipple once more, satisfied at the sound he made. He remembered that the Hocotatian had a thing for biting, so he sunk his teeth in just a bit. Olimar wove his fingers in the man's hair.

"Mm.."

Slowly, Falcon began rubbing the inside of his thigh, making him shiver as his fingers brushed over his erection. Then, in a sudden surge of arousal, the racer grabbed his face and pushed their lips together. He completely dominated Olimar's mouth, biting his lower lip and delving deep into his mouth with his tongue. The aggressive kiss distracted him enough that he didn't realize Falcon was teasing his hole until he felt a finger slide in and begin pumping in and out. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around the racer's midsection, panting, his excitement spiking.

He could feel him deep inside, teasing him.

"P-please..." he begged. Falcon grinned.

"Please what?"

He added another finger, watching in awe as Olimar arched his back and cried out.

"Please..! I want you inside of me..!"

The larger captain wiggled his fingers, getting the same reaction as before. God he loved that.

"How bad?"

"Real bad, _so_ bad," Olimar whined desperately.

Falcon nodded once, smirk in place once more, and pulled his fingers out. Olimar jerked a little at the sudden action.

"You look so cute like this," the racer commented. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything..."

Falcon leaned over him, almost threateningly, and said, "We're doing this again."

Olimar nodded. Shouldn't the answer to that have been obvious?

Satisfied, Falcon moved down and began biting his neck again. Olimar wrapped his arms around the man's neck, his mouth falling open as he felt something prodding his entrance. He pushed down onto it, pleased at the other's response of pushing back. Already he could feel hot cum dripping from the tip, indicative of the racer's eagerness all along. Falcon grabbed his hips tightly, digging his fingers in so hard he'd no doubt leave bruises, and pushed forward. The low growl that escaped his lips made it obvious he was holding back. Olimar held on, pushing his body as close as he was able, and whispered in his ear, "This is what I begged you for. Do whatever you want. Take me."

Falcon whispered back, "I'll break you."

"Do it then," Olimar replied. "Break me. Just make it worth my while."

That statement sent Falcon over the edge. He made Olimar let go of his neck and roughly forced him to lay back. Then he spread the Hocotatian's legs wider and pinned his shoulders down with his hands. Without a moment's hesitation, he slid out, and plunged back in as hard as he could. Olimar let out a loud moan, followed by a tiny sound, and wiggled his hips appreciatively. Falcon's weight on him was suffocating, but he loved it; it made him feel trapped. The racer thrusted again, with all his might, making Olimar cry out.

"You're so tight," he said, giving a shallow thrust to prove his point.

Olimar shook his head. "I-it's just...that you're...so big..." he panted.

Olimar's shoulder blades started to hurt from being shoved onto the ground. The thin scarf underneath him provided almost no barrier. He tried not to focus on this for a time, but then Falcon pushed into him again, hitting that oh-so-good place that made him see spots, and he found it impossible to dwell on it. Luckily, he moved them away from his shoulders and down his sides to his hips. Falcon's hands were big enough that he could fit his thumbs perfectly in his hipbones while his other fingers pulled his cheeks apart for better access.

"A-ah..!"

Olimar went limp and tensed up periodically, failing to silence himself several times as he was fucked without mercy. The little alien's face had gone completely red now. He found nowhere to put his hands but to dig them into the fabric above his head, trying to steady himself in any way he could. It was becoming clear, though, that he was losing control.

Falcon, on the other hand, seemed collected as ever, though moving quickly and going as deep as he could (which wasn't very deep because of how tiny Olimar was). His movements were firm and precise. Olimar's legs started to shake. He couldn't get them to stop.

Falcon felt this and gripped his waist tighter, making him cry out in pain and pleasure as he gave a deliberately hard thrust against that sensitive spot inside him. His whole body felt cold except for right _there_.

"You're almost done...aren't you?"

Olimar was too distracted to notice he was being spoken to at first, and when he finally responded it was with a loud, wanton moan.

"I..I..nnn..! Y-yes..!"

His heart beat wildly in his chest as he climbed closer to his peak. He pushed his hips down and his chest up, his head resting in a rather uncomfortable position, but he was stuck there.

"AH!"

He cut his cry short when he came; he was too out of breath to scream. He quivered and trembled uncontrollably as he came on his own midsection. The white spots in his vision had given away to different colors and he felt a persistent buzzing in his head, all the while still at Falcon's mercy, because he wasn't done quite yet. He rode out the orgasm and held on to the pleasure as long as he could until he felt Falcon spill his seed inside of him, groaning once. Really, he hasn't made much noise the whole time whatsoever. He felt Falcon's cock twitch a couple times before he pulled out. Olimar was exhausted, too exhausted to continue on the journey as Falcon planned. Olimar felt a warm, fuzzy feeling wash over him as the larger captain quickly stood and got dressed. He just laid there and watched, a slight smile on his face, his eyes tracing the racer's perfectly toned body. Once he was done, Falcon turned to him and looked very confused, though Olimar had no idea why, since at that moment he had no qualms with lying naked out in the open.

Falcon rolled his eyes and dressed him too. The task was made especially difficult by the fact that Olimar couldn't stand at all.

When he was finished he carefully picked the Hocotatian up and set him on his shoulders. The last thing he grabbed was his yellow scarf. It was completely ruined. He laughed and tossed it aside.

Olimar nuzzled into the racer's neck as he set along the trail once more, as if nothing had ever happened. This would've bothered him normally, but right then nothing could really dampen his good mood. Besides, he couldn't really complain with the knowledge that they'd be doing that again.


End file.
